I Love You
by Randaacx
Summary: I love you. Three words that either made everyone's heart race with joy or ache with sadness. For Kimiko, those words meant nothing and she only used them when she was with him. (Kiba Inuzuka One-Shot)


_I love you._

Three words that either made everyone's heart race with joy or ache with sadness. For Kimiko, those words meant nothing. Those three words were just for play. They had no special meaning whenever she said them. She only said those words when necessary. Only when she was with him.

Kimiko guessed that she should feel bad. Dragging his feelings around for the past three months. His feelings were real for her. Whenever he got back from a mission, she was the first person he wanted to see. He went out of his way to visit her every day he was free. Kimiko wasn't a ninja so it was fairly easy to find her. He would always stop by her mother's convenience shop so he could have an excuse to talk to her. He eventually worked up the nerve to ask her out seven months ago. At first, she was happy in their relationship. His smile was something she always looked forward to. She adored everything about the dog ninja. He was a chivalrous young man. Everything a girl would want.

Yet over the past couple months, her feelings had faded. Kimiko no longer got excited to see him. She looked forward to when he went on missions. When he was a mission that meant he wasn't smothering her with feelings. He wasn't there to say those three words.

Lips press against her cheek. "I love you," a husky voice whispers.

Kimiko smiles at him. It was a fake smile, however. "And I love you," she whispers back lacking any real emotion.

He was too blind to see this. Taking Kimiko's hand in his, he walks her over to the ice cream stand. He orders her favorite ice cream flavor with a huge smile. He seemed overly proud to remember how she liked her ice cream. He hands her the ice cream before taking her hand again. They walk hand in hand to the park. It was their place. Where they had their first date. Where she played with Akamaru. Where he taught her how to train her new puppy that she got for her birthday. Where she went to in order to just escape the reality of him being a trained killer. The place he had first muttered those three words.

"I love you, Kimiko," he had told her three months ago. It had surprised her since she had yet to feel the same way. Of course, she enjoyed spending time with him. He had a fun personality. He was a sweet person, offering her the world.

Kimiko sits with him against a tree. His arm was wrapped around her waist and his head was resting on her shoulder. She was taking her time eating her ice cream. An awful feeling was building in the pit of her stomach. He was rubbing arm, muttering "I love you" over and over again. It was his first day back from one of his missions. He always spent his first days back with Kimiko. Those three words were overused that first day like he had thought it over and over again while he was away.

When he sees her finish her ice cream, he turns Kimiko's head around and kisses her roughly. She returns the kiss, forcing her eyes close. There was a time when she enjoyed the taste of his lips. Now they tasted bitter. Though she kissed him regardless. She moves so she was sitting on top of him. Nibbling on his bottom lip, her hands move freely underneath his shirt. Her hands move over his chest as their tongues dance together. His hands hold onto her sides, pressing her closer to his body.

Freeing one of her hands from under his shirt, Kimiko parts her lips from his. She rubs a finger across his bottom lip and stares into his eyes. "Kiba," her voice questions with a smirk. He arches an eyebrow at her, wonder flashes across his eyes. "Do you love me?" Kimiko asks innocently.

A smile plays on his lips. "Of course. I love you, Kimiko," he answers. "I love you so much," he repeats before trying to kiss her again.

Kimiko pushes him back gently. "Good." She fakes a smile. "Because I don't love you," her voice was cold.

Kiba's breath catches in his throat. Hurt flashes through his eyes. "What?" He questions like those didn't just leave her mouth.

"You heard me," Kimiko answers with a shrug. "How does it feel? To not be loved?" She asks, tracing over his stomach with a slender finger.

He pushes her roughly off of him. Standing up he glares down at her. Kimiko's face shows no emotion as disgust shows on his face. His fists clench together and his body trembles. He bites his lower lip as tears begin to escape his eyes. He turns away from her and runs in the opposite direction, pushing people aside whenever they got his way.

Kimiko watches him leave until she could no longer see him. She sits there on the ground as tears flow down her face. She didn't love him yet she was still upset. A piece of her was now gone. And she was fine with that. She didn't love him.

But she wished she did.


End file.
